Les chocolats de la tentation
by Manga-forever08
Summary: Naruto est un lycéen particulier. En effet, ce dernier devient saoul lorsqu'il consomme des chocolats en grande quantité. Que ce passerait-il le jour où, Sasuke Uchiwa, lui faisait manger tous les chocolats que l'ont lui a offert le jour de la St valentin ? SasuNaru/ KibaNeji/ LEMON/ Three-Shoot. (Nouveau résumé)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir Mina-sama !

_Titre_ : Les chocolats de la tentation.

_Auteur_ : Je croix que c'est moi, hein.

_Année_: Deux milles quarante douze. (Non, sérieux : Il faut juste regarder quand je l'ai publié…)

_Genre_ : Romance/ humour (on essaye, on essaye!)Yaoi/ Lemon

Même avec une entrevue de l'auteur de Naruto, les personnages ne m'appartiennes toujours pas. Je n'ai eu que le droit de les utiliser à ma guise sans trop les amocher. Sinon, "cuic cuic"...

Résumé plus approfondi :

Naruto est un lycéen particulier. En effet, ce dernier devient saoul lorsqu'il consomme des chocolats en grande quantité. Que ce passerait-il le jour où, Sasuke Uchiwa, lui faisait manger tous les chocolats que l'ont lui a offert le jour de la St valentin ?

**Warning**: C'est un Yaoi plutôt Hard, Homophobe ainsi qu'esprit sensible veillez passer votre chemin! Même si le lemon arrive au second chapitre...

Les autres, Câlins! *se fait frapper par Sasuke*

Ps: Vous remarquerez que Sasuke me hait dans chacune de mes fictions...

J'espère que cela vous plaira !

PS : Je n'ai jamais écris quelque chose de pervers… Généralement je suis plutôt soft (sauf dans les lemon) J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas vigueur, et que cela vous plairas d'avantage -)

* * *

Sasuke: Kami-sama! Je vais vraiment la découper! Abrutie, tu ne vois pas que tu les ennuies avec ce message à la con?!

Auteur Folle: Sasuke... Respire...Sa-Sasuke, pose cette hache...! Où est-ce que tu as eu ça?!

Ce message n'est pas seulement pour moi mais pour tous les auteurs que vous lisez...

Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de gens venaient lire les fics mais que peu seulement laissaient des reviews. Ça parait bête mais c'est la principale source de motivation d'un écrivain: Savoir que son écrit est apprécié, connaître les impressions etc. Alors s'il vous plaît ça prend 1 minute, écrivez même seulement deux mots mais encouragez les auteurs (je ne dit pas spécialement pour moi, bien sur)! Surtout sur ce genre de site où les auteurs ne sont pas forcément confiants avec ce qu'ils mettent en ligne...

Merci d'avance Bonne lecture ! =3

* * *

**_Les chocolats de la tentation._**

* * *

- Sasuke-kuuuun !

Le chewing-gum ambulent sauta dans les bras de son autoproclamé petit ami.

Sasuke n'en revenait toujours pas. Cela devait faire cent fois que Sakura Haruno se faisait envoyer sur les roses. Jamais, Ô grand jamais elle n'aurait la chance de partager le même lit, le même matin, le même petit déjeuner, les mêmes lèvres que Sasuke Uchiwa, le playboy de 17 ans.

Embrasser le monde entier, oui; Mais l'embrasser elle, jamais.

_Prions pour que ce jour n'arrive jamais. _Pensa le jeune Uchiwa mettant ses mains en prière.

Pourtant, la jeune fille était tout ce qu'il y a de plus attirant. De courts cheveux roses –comme les fleures où Sasuke voulait l'envoyer- flamboyants qui couraient autour de son visage rond. Un nez aquilin parfait. Beaucoup de personnes pouvait l'insulter de « grand front », mais il n'y a qu'a elle que cela conviendrais. Ces magnifiques yeux émeraude envoûtent quiconque oserait la regarder. Non, il n'y avait pas plus belle fille au monde. Du moins, du point vu de la rosée.

Elle pouvait être belle, riche, princesse ou autre chose, Sasuke ne l'a toucherait jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui tapait sur le système celle là ! N'avait-elle personne d'autre à qui courir après ?!

Et puis, de toute façon, son cœur ne bat que pour une seule personne dans ce lycée. Une personne aux yeux azure reflétant la vie et la liberté. De magnifiques cheveux blonds retombant machinalement sur son visage fin et légèrement rond. Une petite bouche rose qui vous donne accès aux pensées les plus osées qui soit. De courtes cicatrices ornent ses joues. « Ca lui donne un coté craquant et mignon » Dixit Sasuke.

On ne pouvait trouver pareille merveille.

Mais, il y avait comme un demi problème pour le jeune homme.

- Teme de Uchiwa ! Pourquoi as-tu foutu la tête d'Haku et Zabuza dans la poubelle ?! Et en plus tu les as sacrément amoché et l'infirmière n'est pas là ! File dans mon bureau, crétin ! J'ai deux mots à te dire !

- Tu les as déjà dit. Répondit le Brun

C'était un homme. Un foutu Homme à la con. Un homme irritable étant le président du conseil des élèves de leur lycée. Oui, il était amoureux d'un homme et cela le rebutait.

Qu'allait devenir sa réputation de coureur de jupons -sauf de Sakura- ?

Désormais, Il n'y pense plus. Cela ne l'embête plus. Il s'accepte comme il est et il frapperait quiconque se foutrait de sa gueule. Et puis, ça doit faire un peu plus de trois ans maintenant qu'il est seul. Trois ans qu'il aime cet abruti de Naruto Uzumaki. Trois ans que ce blond lui mène la vie dure.

Le brun soupira devant l'accusation du blond.

- Si tu ne me laisses pas tranquille, je te fais la même chose qu'à ces deux abrutis.

Il y a bien une chose qu'il maîtrise parfaitement, c'est bien caché les sentiments.

Ah, et puis frapper les autres.

En même temps, la famille Uchiwa est réputée pour être de talentueux Judoka de père en fils.

Naruto fulminait; Rouge de rage que ce type hautain lui parle encore de cette manière. Bon, Il faudra employé la manière forte. Lui aussi est Judoka de père en fils. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais remporté un seul de ses combats contre son éternel rival qu'est ce Uchiwa. Il s'approcha alors de Sasuke qui était assit sur sa chaise et le regardait hautainement. « Je vais te le faire bouffer moi cet air de supériorité, teme ! ». Il empoigna le pauvre brun de son col alors que sont cœur s'emballait un peu plus qu'il ne l'était.

Ô dieu, ça ne plait guère à Sasuke.

Ledit Teme va t-il se battre une nouvelle fois ?

- Aller, Uchiwa ! Tu me suis, ou je te fou la raclée de ta vie.

- Pff, tu n'arrives même pas à me battre au Dojo alors…

- La ferme ! Hurla le blond.

Oui, il partage le même Dojo. Il faut dire que Naruto n'a guère le choix Il a été durement battu par sa mère dans son enfance. Il a donc été placé dans le Dojo familiale des Uchiwa. Amitié parentale oblige. Non sans déplaire à Sasuke qui partage sa chambre. Mikoto était une amie de Kushina, avant qu'elle ne perde les pédales et qu'elle assassine son mari et tente la même chose avec son unique fils. Elle a donc pris l'initiative de prendre Naruto sous son aile.

Bien entendu, tout cela restait bien secrètement caché au sein du lycée. Bien que certains avaient des doutes quant à leurs dires parfois si…Intime. Comme la dernière fois où Naruto était sorti de SA (= Sasuke) douche nus et étaient resté cinq bonnes minutes à ce regarder sans que personne ne bouge… Le ténébreux avait du aller sous le jais d'eau et se soulager de sa main droite -la coquine- pour calmer ses pulsions. Ou surtout calmer ses envies de le prendre sauvagement sur le sol sans aucune retenue.

Kami-sama, Sasuke s'en souviendra toute sa vie de se moment intense.

Dire que Naruto lui avait offert un si joli visage rougit par les émotions. Franchement, comment avait-il pu se contenir ?

- Oui, oui mon chou. Soupira Sasuke.

- Et arrête ces surnoms débiles ! Hurla t-il, rougeur aux joues

Dans la classe, les rires s'élevèrent. C'était une habitude maintenant. Chaque jour, chaque midi, Naruto déboulait en furie dans la salle pour sonner les cloches du brun pour des raisons –souvent- futiles. S'ensuivait d'insultes et de surnoms pour le moins affectif et quelques fois, cela en venait aux mains. Bien sûr, Kiba et Neji y mettait fin immédiatement. Kiba étant le meilleur ami du blond et Neji, celui du noiraud.

« Le chien », comme le surnomme si bien Naruto, est en couple avec le « best friend » de Sasuke. La surprise fut totale pour la classe. Ce sont de beaux mecs qui étaient très convoités par les demoiselles. Et dire que Kiba en avait rendu jalouse bons nombres de filles. Neji avait simplement embrassé son « chien » devant la cour et hop, plus besoin de parler et d'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Facile, non ?

Naruto se dirigeait vers son bureau à grande enjambé dans les couloirs de leur lycée pour enfin monté les escalier et arriver aux dernières étages, le quatrième. Sasuke, lui, rien que pour provoqué et ennuyé l'amant de ses rêves, prend le plus de temps possible, s'arrêtant même pour admirer la vue de la mer à quelques kilomètres de là.

_Franchement, juste un étage de plus rien que pour leur fichue BDE…_ Pensa le lycéen (NDA : BDE = Bureau des élèves)

- Oy crétin ! Tu te dépêches, oui ?! J'aimerais manger moi ! Cria le président de sa salle

_Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'agacer celui la…. _

- Tu n'as aucun besoin de moi pour manger. Lança Sasuke en entrant dans la salle, et se dirigeant vers le rebord de la fenêtre pour pouvoir s'y asseoir alors que le blond était assis à son bureau.

- Ne fais pas l'ignorant, bâtard ! Tu sais très bien que je suis obligé de te réprimander et de te faire rester ici jusqu'à 13h30… !

Si je ne les empêchais pas à chaque conseil, tu serais déjà renvoyé ! Même avec tes notes !

- Je n'ai que faire des études. Répondit le brun.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu reprendras l'entreprise de ta mère que tu n'as pas besoin d'éducation !

- « Même avec mes notes » ? Répliqua sarcastiquement Sasuke, reprenant les mots précédemment utilisé par son "ami".

Naruto soupira bruyamment tout en se passant la main devant le visage d'un air lasse. Il lui dit qu'il savait exactement de quoi il voulait parler.

Un bruit de ventre se fit entendre dans la salle devenue silencieuse. Le séquestré se leva et se mit devant le blond.

- Mange, imbécile. Ordonna Sasuke.

Naruto sembla gêné de son bruit et de la distance qu'il y avait entre eux –autrement dit, pas beaucoup- et décida de sortir son bento après que son estomac n'est réclamé encore une fois.

- Cul de canard, Interpella Naruto, tu as pris ton repas aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

Ledit « Cul de canard » ne daigna pas tourner la tête et répondre à la question de son interlocuteur qui devait certainement savoir la réponse puisqu'il la posait.

- Merde Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que t'as sérieux ? Il faut se nourrir dans la vie ! Et c'est toi qui oses me dire de manger ? Ca fait combien de temps que t'as avalé un truc ?!

« Sasuke ».

Son prénom, qui n'a strictement rien d'extraordinaire, était prononcé par Naruto lorsque ce dernier était sérieux. Le brun décida de faire de l'humour

- En arrivant au lycée, j'ai mangé une mouche qui passait par là.

- Et en plus tu te fous de ma gueule !

Naruto se leva et poussa Sasuke de toutes ses forces et ce dernier se laissa tomber à terre dans un bruit sonore. C'est à ce moment que Neji et Kiba sont arrivés.

- Bah, Sas'ke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous au sol ? Demanda innocemment Kiba

- J'aime le câliner. Répondit celui-ci ne bougeant pas du sol.

- Ah…Euh…Je vois… Bref, Naruto ! Viens manger avec nous sur le toit ! S'exclama le petit ami de Neji, enthousiaste.

- Mais…Et qui va surveillé Sasuke ?

- Le sol. Affirma Neji le pointant du doigt.

L'Uchiwa était face contre terre, les yeux fermés, les bras déployés tels des ailes et semblait vraiment le câliner…

Seul Naruto, Kiba, Neji et Suigetsu connaissait cette part de Sasuke qui se voulait joueur, sadique, enfantin.

Le blond soupira, désappointé, tandis qu'il se faisait traîné par Kiba qui le tenait fermement ainsi que son compagnon.

Une fois les cris les bruits de pats et la porte du toit qui claqua, disparus, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et se releva machinalement. Il se posa alors sur le bureau de son éternel amour. Il ne réfléchit pas bien longtemps et décida d'espionné son amoureux.

Un rire machiavélique emplit la salle du BDE.

Sasuke était vraiment un type étrange lorsqu'il éprouvait ce genre de sentiments. Naruto n'a cas bien se tenir. Ca va faire mal.

* * *

- T'es sérieux, Naruto ? S'exclama Kiba levant les bras au ciel

- Tu ne nous en avait jamais parlé… répliqua Neji, outré.

- Mais je n'en voyais pas l'utilité ! Se justifia alors Naruto. On est ami, hein ?

Sasuke venait d'arriver derrière la porte du toit et entendais parfaitement la conversation qui se déroulait, bien qu'il n'est pas su ce qu'ils s'étaient dits avant. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Appuyé sur le mur juste à coté de la porte, Sasuke buvaient les paroles dites par ses "amis" ou du moins, les gens avec qui il dialoguait en permanence –le plus souvent.

- Comment tu peux affirmé ça ? C'était peut être un piège : Ils contenaient certainement de l'alcool, Non ? Demanda le brun aux tatouages triangles sur sont visage.

- J'y ai pensé, figures toi. Mais j'ai réitéré l'expérience plusieurs fois et toujours le même résultat… Répondit le petit Blond

- Drôle d'effet que ces chocolat on sur toi mon petit Naruto… Être soul rien qu'en n'en mangeant… Pas facile la vie ! Haha ! Se moqua Kiba

- Ton vocabulaire s'améliore, Naruto. Ajouta Neji, évitant une bagarre entre ces deux là.

- Tu trouves ? Ca a du bon de traîner avec Sasuke, hein ? Ria t-il

- Et ? Demanda Kiba

- Et quoi ? Demanda également le concerné.

- Ta situation avec lui s'améliore ? Demanda Neji à la place de son amant. Tu vis avec, non ?

- Je vous en ai déjà parlé ! Il n'y a rien entre moi et lui !

_Ah ouais ? Se dit Sasuke_

- Tu es vraiment ennuyant, Naruto. Déclara Neji et Kiba d'une seule voix.

- Et bien désolé !

- Ca saute aux yeux, mec ! Cria Kiba. Tout le monde en parle ! Même les profs' figures toi !

- Je ne l'aime pas et je ne l'aimerais jamais ! Discussion close !

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'un violent coup de poing dans la jolie face de Sasuke. Il ne s'était même pas déclaré qu'il n'aurait jamais sa chance ?

Maintenant il le savait. Tout était de la faute de Sakura. Cette fille était venue des enfers pour lui faire vivre…Un enfer.

_Non, Non, Sasuke. Ce n'est guère bien de rejeter la faute sur les autres._ Essaya de se convaincre Sasuke

La sonnerie les sorties tous du silence. 13h30 était déjà là ? Vraiment ?

Kiba se jeta littéralement sur son petit ami et le tira vers la sortie tout en claquant la porte de l'autre coté du mur. Sasuke se retira juste à temps pour ne pas se la prendre en pleine tête. Les deux compères ne le vit même pas –courant dans la direction opposé.

Naruto fini par se montrer et soupira. Lui non plus ne vu pas Sasuke. Du moins, jusqu'à se qu'il prenne la parole.

- « Je ne l'aime pas et je ne l'aimerais jamais » Répéta machinalement le Brun.

Naruto se retourna violemment. Il commença une série de bégayement avant de se reprendre.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu croix, Sasu-

- « Discussion close. » Finit le Brun et se dirigeant vers sa salle de classe –la même que Naruto d'ailleurs.

Le blond ferma les yeux, priant le seigneur pour que les larmes ne lui coulent pas. Ou qu'elles ne lui viennent pas tout simplement.

Kami-sama ne du pas entendre sa prière…

Il frappa de toute ses force le mur à ses coté, le fissurant.

- Aie…

Il se massa la main endoloris et déjà violassé. Il soupira en se disant que cela faisait la troisième fois qu'il se brisait les os. Trois fois à cause de Sasuke. Les deux était lorsqu'ils se battaient.

Il ravala sa fierté, laissa quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues en se convainquant que c'était simplement dû à la douleur. Il entrepris alors de prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie pour ce soigné. Avec un peu de chance, il sera présent pour le début du cours, vu que son professeur arrive toujours en retard.

- Pourquoi tout est toujours difficile quand il s'agit de toi… ? Sasuke, t'es vraiment un imbécile…

* * *

- Uzumaki Naruto-kun ?

Les élèves de la première A se regardèrent et se tournèrent tous d'un même mouvement vers Sasuke.

- Quoi ? Demanda ce dernier lassé et énervé que tout le monde le fixe.

- Tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose qu'à Haku et Zabu, j'espère ! En ria un.

- Ses pauvres sentiments jetés à la beine à ordure ! C'est triiiste. En ria une autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de ses sentiments, toi ? Mêles toi de tes affaires abrutie ou tu vas joliment repeindre de ton sang la salle de cours. Fille ou pas.

La réplique de Sasuke pétrifié la totalité des élèves de la classe. Personne n'osa reprendre la parole.

- Bien, Bien, Bien ! Sasuke-kun, ramène nous ton petit ami, s'il te plait.

Les rires fusèrent tels des éclaires dans la salle. Un seul raclement de gorge de la part du concerné ramena les ricaneurs à leurs places. Sasuke faisait bien trop peur pour se mesurer à lui. Comment avait fait Zabuza et son acolyte pour s'en prendre à lui, Judoka de premier ordre ? Il fallait être complètement fou.

- Je te donne 15 minutes, ne sois pas en retard ! Lui lança le professeur de Japonais.

_Et c'est lui qui dit ça… ? _Pensa Sasuke de plus en plus blaser par l'attitude de son professeur.

Il sorti de la pièce devenue bruyante une fois la porte claquée.

Franchement, Naruto ne lui apportait que des ennuis. Il réfléchit quelques minutes où pourrait bien être son abruti de futur amant.

- Un : Il serait resté sur le toit;

- Deux : Il se serait enfuit en courant au Dojo;

- Trois : Il serait parti se cacher dans les toilettes.

La première serait convenable mais, Finalement, il opta pour la dernière des réflexions. Puis, il y prit le chemin.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne le trouverais pas là bas.

Pourquoi diable Naruto réaliserait un de ses fantasmes ? Bon, le prendre sur des toilettes n'avait rien de romantique. Mais le faite que le blond couvre sa bouche pour ne faire bruits, cela l'excitait d'avantage.

A cette pensée, le sexe du jeune homme réagit.

Il soupira et calma ses pulsions qui…pulsaient, puis se résigna et se dirigea vers le toit, là où il l'avait laissé en plan.

- Quel pervers suis-je en train de devenir… ? Soupira t-il

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, crétin.

Il se retourna et se perdit un instant dans les beaux yeux bleus de ses –encore !- fantasmes les plus fous.

_Ca n'a rien d'extraordinaire, Sasuke._ Se dit-il.

- Alors, tu es revenu, la fillette. Tout le monde te cherche. Lui rétorqua le brun

- Ferme là, connard. Répliqua Naruto, outré de son coté lunatique.

Ledit Connard se tu. Non pas pour obéir à son camarade, mais pour éclater d'un rire machiavélique quelques secondes plus tard.

Se taire était mieux pour préparer un rire sans limite.

Sérieux, si ils voyaient Sasuke rire comme ça, il ne serait plus le mec le plus charismatique du lycée…

Le regard du playboy fut attiré par la main violette ou bleu –il ne saurais le dire- de son amoureux secret.

- C'est quoi ça ? fit-il en montrant du doigt son poignet.

- Ce n'est rien, je me suis cassé la figure dans les escaliers et j'ai mit mes mains devant.

- C'est tout ?

- Euh… Bah oui. Répondit simplement le blond.

- Bon alors maintenant, après avoir déblatéré des choses futiles, tu vas pouvoir me dire ce qu'il c'est **_réellement_** passé, no Sir ?

Il était difficile, voir impossible, de berner cet imbécile –mais pas tant que ça. Naruto soupira et passa sa main valide dans ses cheveux.

- J'ai câliné le mur, tu vois ? Répondit Naruto, se foutant ouvertement de la gueule de son rival en faisant référence à son drôle de comportement un peu plus tôt.

- Je suis mort de rire, Tu vois ? Lui dit Sasuke sur le même ton. Aller, viens. On va soigner ça. C'est à l'infirmerie que tu allais, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto ne répondit rien. La question était purement rhétorique.

Une fois arrivé, le beau gosse qu'est Sasuke frappa à la porte espérant une réponse. Elle ne vint jamais. C'est vrai que Naruto avait dit que Shizune ne serais là aujourd'hui. Tant pis, il entra. Il fit asseoir le blond sur le truc qui servait de lit.

- Hey président, il faudrait s'occupé d'ici, non ?

- Je sais, c'est prévu… Au faite, pourquoi t'es là ?

- Hn.

Le président du BDE voulu lui mettre un coup de pied mal placé pour cette réponse de monosyllabe. Qui, en soit, n'était pas une réponse valide.

- Répond, merde !

Sasuke pressa la main blessée de Naruto qui lâcha un râle de douleur en l'injuriant de tous les noms.

- Ca te convient cette réponse ?

- Je vais t'en coller une ! Rétorqua l'handicapé.

- Tu perdras encore. Pas la peine de te donner ce mal. Répondit Sasuke d'un ton neutre qui eu dont d'énerver un peu plus le regard bleuté posé sur lui.

Il banda alors la main en question, après l'avoir nettoyé délicatement.

- J'ai frappé le mur après que tu sois parti.

- J'avais bien compris.

Le silence repris ses droits et personne ne pris la parole. Sasuke était bien trop concentré à ajuster le bandage sans vouloir lui faire du mal. Quant à Naruto, il était bien trop gêné et rouge pour sortir mots.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit être toi, Sas'ke… ? Chuchota le blond

- Hn ?

- Pourquoi dois-tu affoler mon cœur comme ça… ?

Le brun cru mal entendre. Holà, que ce passait-il tout à coup ? Est-ce que… ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui me cajoles comme ça… ? Pourquoi est-ce que je te retrouve tous les matins dans mon lit… ? Pourquoi est-ce que la chaleur de ton corps me donne l'impression d'être invincible ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'aime ça ? C'est quoi ce sentiment qui me ronge lorsque cette Sakura te saute dessus… ? Et dis moi pourquoi est-ce que je n'aime pas lorsque l'ont s'engueule ? Je n'aime pas lorsque tu m'insultes…Ou que tu me dises que je suis faible. Mon cœur à l'impression d'être déchiré, broyé, écrasé… Dixit Naruto se repliant sur lui-même.

Sasuke eu du mal à réagir. Que venait-il de dire ? Il asséna les mots du garçon en face de lui qui émettait des soubresauts plus que douteux. Il pleurait ?

- Ouah… Tu…Tu réalises se que tu viens de me dire, là ? Souffla Sasuke, incertain. C'est une sacrée déclaration…

_Je le rebute… ?_ _M…M-Merde…_Pensa le blesser.

- J'en ai le souffle coupé…Je ne pensais pas que tu ressentais ça à mon égard… Naruto, depuis le tem- Hey !

Il n'eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Le blond avait pris la fuite.

* * *

- Où est Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun ?

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit ce dernier prenant soin de cacher sa main pour ne pas trahir le mensonge qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt à son professeur.

- Il n'était pas avec toi ? Demanda Kakashi-sensei, Ennuyé d'être trahi niveau confiance.

- Je l'ai semé.

_Il s'est passé quelque chose…_ Pensa Kiba

_C'est sûrement ça…_ Pensa Neji, comme connecté au cerveau de son petit ami.

Le professeur décida de l'envoyer à sa place sans autre explication. Il recommença son cours –qui allait bientôt se terminer.

La porte s'ouvrit à la voler laissant apparaître un brun tout simplement… Simple ?

Indifférent serais plus approprié.

- Enfin te voilà ! S'écria le prof, d'un ton calme tout de même. Mais où étais-tu ?

Sasuke se tourna alors vers la classe, en passant par Neji, et Kiba qui riait. Vins ensuite le tour de Sakura qui rougit et baissa la tête d'un air mignon (mais pas assez pour Sasuke) puis enfin vers son blond qui avait de prit les jambes à son coup un peu plus tôt.

Il le regardait également.

Naruto était-il devenu Tomate en si peu de temps ?

Puis, son regard s'attarda sur le professeur.

- J'ai croisé Ken en pleure et j'ai discuté avec lui. Saviez-vous que Barbie le trompe ?

L'air blasé des élèves se voyait aisément. Kakashi semblait sceptique.

Il ne morderait pas à l'hameçon.

- Je ne t'aurais pas cru, si je ne les avais pas vu plus tôt. Vas à ta place.

_Il est complément fou… ?_ Se demanda Sasuke, fidèle à lui même.

Pendant le temps que Sasuke rejoignait sa place près de Neji, Naruto –assit derrière eux- n'avait aucune idée du plan machiavélique, diabolique et complètement tordu qu'avait imaginé le brun.

Sasuke profiterais des chocolat de la St Valentin de demain…

Oh Oui…Naruto va prendre chère.

* * *

**Sasuke** : Kami-sama, retiens moi de ne pas lui foutre un Chidori dans la tête.

**Auteur Folle** : Tu…Tu n'oserais pas…Hein ?

**Sasuke** : Et comment ! *rire diabolique*

**A.F** : Naru-chan ! Il me fait peur !

**Naruto** : Euh… /_Je ne me mettrais pas entre eux, cette fois-ci !/_

**Sasuke** : Tu me fais passer pour le plus gros des pervers et aussi un pur Imbécile !

**A.F** : Tu ne l'es pas… ?

**Sasuke** : *fait ronronner la tronçonneuse* Je vais pas user de mon Chakra juste pour toi ! MOUHAHAHA (Rime… !...Euh…) Cette objet est bien plus drôle !

Je l'avais remarqué, lorsque j'ai lu les premières lignes, que je finirais comme un salaud !

**A.F** : STOOOP ! Je suis désolée ! Je vais me rattraper ! Pose ce truc !

**Sasuke** : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, dans ce cas ?

A.F : Pour me faire pardonner… ?

**Sasuke** : Oui, Crétine !

**A.F** : Un…Lemon… ?

**Sasuke** : hum….D'accord ! Tu es pardonnée !

**Naruto** : Pervers…

**A.F** : Obsédé…

**Sasuke** : T'es morte.

**A.F** : *Se sauve en courant*

**Naruto** : Bon, je termine dans ce cas. Quelle plaît cette fille, quand même… Alors, Merci d'avoir suivi l'histoire de Sasuke le pervers diabolique doublé d'un obsédé, mais aussi de moi qui se fait passé pour un abruti. J'espère que l'ont se retrouveras au prochain chapitre pour un…un…Lemon…

**Sasuke** : Tu vas prendre chère, Naruto !

**Naruto** : S'il vous plait, laisser des com's si vous voulez que Sasuke me fasse mal et qu-…. Mais….Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire, là… ? Je croix qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher…

Plus sérieusement, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette nouvelle fiction. Bon, normalement il n'y aura que deux chapitres. Mais, on ne sait jamais –surtout avec moi, qui n'aime pas arrêter les fictions.

Alors, Oui, c'est très OOC, je le reconnais. Mais je voulais vraiment que Sasu-chan passe pour un pervers-gentille-sadique. Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain moment, alors…

Pour ce qui est de mon autre fiction « Un nouveau lycée pour une nouvelle vie », je ne sais vraiment pas quand l'histoire reprendras. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas les idées, non, mais j'ai plusieurs fictions en cour –pour ceux qui connaisse mes blogs- j'ai également mon roman à réécrire complètement (et ce n'est pas une mince affaire !) et aussi pas mal de problèmes de famille…

Merci d'être compréhensif ! Le prochain chapitre de cette fiction sera très prochainement ! (Mon ordinateur à quelques problèmes).


	2. Chapter 2

_Titre_ : Les chocolats de la tentation. (Vous aurez remarqué que c'est toujours le même, Woua~)

_Auteur_ : Manga-forever/ Auteur Folle (A.F)... Pas de chance, c'est toujours moi. héhé

_Année _: La même date que précédemment.

_Genre_ : Romance/ humour (on essaye, on essaye!) Yaoi/ Lemon Hard (MOUAHAHA)

**_Les chocolats de la tentation Chapitre 2_**

I'm very Désolée du retard !

Sasuke : Incompétente…Et en plus, tu ne c'est pas parler dans cette langue…

A.F : Mais… ! J'ai 17 de moyenne en Anglais !

Sasuke : T'as triché sur le voisin.

Bon, j'avoue, j'ai pas 17 de moyenne en Anglais, j'en ai 16.9 xD C'est la même chose, Non? (5 de moyenne en Math... T_T xD)

Beuh… Bref, j'ai eu pas mal de contre temps, du genre : hospitalisation, hospitalisation et… Aurais-je oublié de dire Hospitalisation ? Il y a eu aussi la neige. Olàlà ! Elle m'empêchait d'écrire !

Non, plus _sérieusement_. Oui, j'ai été hospitalisée, mais ce n'est rien de grave. Oui, il y a eu de la neige et non, cela ne m'as pas empêché d'écrire xD Je me suis mariée (sur un jeu je précise, je suis trop jeune encore T_T) Puis, ayant des profs absents, suite aux épisodes neigeux et verglacés, J'ai eu un peu de temps pour écrire tout ça, et j'espère que ça vous plairas.

Très long chapitre mes mignons (enfin, plus long que se que je poste d'habitude… Ca me perturbe…)

Sasuke : Tu me diras, il n'en faut pas beaucoup…

A.F : Hmmm… *déprime à cause de la méchanceté de Sasuke*

J'ai relu mon 1er chapitre sur et… Mon dieu les fautes que j'aurais pu éviter ! C'est toujours la même chose, je ne vois jamais mes fautes –même après relecture, je précise- juste avant la publication… ! C'est de la faute de Sasuke !

Sasuke : Tu ne tiens pas à la vie, toi…

Hum…Bien sûr, vous êtes très gentils, et vu votre trèèès gentil gentillesse, vous ne verrez aucunes fautes d'orthographe, pas vrai ? Ou alors, passez tout simplement à travers… Comme genre, Gasper le fantôme.

Ce chapitre est en plusieurs parties si je peux dire cela. La première est longue et je la trouve (je ne mâche pas mes mots) chiante. Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !

J_**e répond aux anonymes (ou presque) à la fin ^_^**_

Je dédie ce chapitre et cette fiction à mon meilleur ami, _Olivier_ (non, il n'est pas gay. Toute suite rooh… ! xD) avec qui je partage d'innombrable délire et qui me suis et me donne son avis ! Merci mon chou =)

Bien entendu, il est aussi écrit pour vous, chers fans de Yaoi SasuNaru/NaruSasu et KibaNeji/NejiKiba *_*

_PS: Pensées en italique._

Enjoy !

* * *

Ah ! J'ai faillit oublier ! Pas de Lemon dans ce chapitre ! MOUHAHAHA. (Un tout petit Lime qui n'as strictement rien à voir avec ce que je peux écrire xD)

Pourquoi ? Car je consacre le 3ème chapitres expressément pour cela ! Ne m'en voulez pas, c'est mon coté Sadique qui a reprit le dessus…

* * *

Sasuke : …

Auteur Folle : Que-Quoi encore… ? Je-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce message mais fait un eff-

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas ça. Je…Je ne trouve plus les mots pour te dire, Ô combien je souhaite ta mort… Ca me déprime, tu comprends … ?

A.F : Je… Je veux partir loin…

Ce message n'est pas seulement pour moi mais pour tous les auteurs que vous lisez...

Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de gens venaient lire les fics mais que peu seulement laissaient des reviews. Ca parait bête mais c'est la principale source de motivation d'un écrivain: Savoir que son écrit est apprécié –ou non, connaître les impressions etc. Alors s'il vous plaît ça prend 1 minute, écrivez même seulement deux mots mais encouragez les auteurs (je ne dit pas spécialement pour moi, bien sur)! Surtout sur ce genre de site où les auteurs ne sont pas forcément confiants avec ce qu'ils mettent en ligne...

Merci d'avance

Bonne lecture ! =3

* * *

- _N-N…Non… Sasu… Arr-…Haan…_

- _Je sais que tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le veux depuis longtemps, hein, Naruto ?_

_Il commença alors à lui enlever son pantalon, bien trop encombrant et gênant désormais. Sasuke embrassa les lèvres de son président tendrement. Naruto frissonna une nouvelle fois lorsque la main de son amant caressa la peau tannée de son torse. _

_Une fois le pantalon jeté sur le sol, le brun passa une main le long de sa cuisse remontant petit à petit vers son désir. Il approcha son visage de son oreille._

- _« Je ne l'aime pas et je ne l'aimerais jamais, discussions close. »_

- WOUAAAAH !

Naruto venait de s'éveiller en sursaut. La sueur perlait sur son torse dénudé. Sa main vins aussitôt trouver son visage surpris par se rêve.

Bon, il avait déjà imaginé le brun l'embrasser mais pas ce genre de scènes aussi osé…

Il se mit assis dans ses couvertures et soupira sans retenu.

_Il faudra changer les draps…Et prendre une bonne douche…_Soupira t-il

Il regarda sa main, anciennement blessé. Le bandage que Sasuke avait fait précédemment avait été enlevé le soir même, vu que la main avait retrouvé ses capacités respectives.

Il regarda dans la pièce sombre, espérant trouver une quelconque personne. Ou plutôt un certain brun partageant la même chambre que lui et qui, d'habitude, se retrouvait nicher dans ses bras à son réveille. Mais là, rien.

_Où est-il passé, cet abruti ?_ Se demanda le blond.

Habituellement, lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar, Sasuke était là, essayant de l'éveiller –à ça manière... Après quelques bonnes « claque » sur le visage crispé du « cauchemardeur en série », il le prenait dans ses bras et lui murmurait des mots doux, tendre. Alors, quelque fois, le blond se mettait à pleurer.

Ils restaient comme cela jusqu'à ce que le réveille ne les sortes de leur transe étrange (NDA : Tout comme cette phrase, d'ailleurs…). Ils se séparaient et chacun ne disait mots sur se qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Comme si rien ne s'était produit.

La porte s'ouvrit et fit sortir Naruto de ses pensées nostalgique. L'Uchiwa venait de faire son entré. Pendant un instant, l'orphelin crut qu'il allait venir le cajoler. Mais, encore une fois, rien. Il s'est dirigé vers sur futon et s'est couché l'air de…rien. (NDA : J'insiste beaucoup sur le rien… xD)

En résumé, Sasuke ignore « Uchiwesquement » Naruto.

_C'est parce que je lui ai dit ça… ? Oui, certainement. Pourtant, c'était plutôt une déclaration, non ? Alors j'avais raison ? Ça le rebute ?_

Naruto se tournait alors vers le réveille qui affichait six heures et vingt-neuf minutes. Il devrait bientôt se lever. Dans quelques minutes. Alors il ferma les yeux. Puis les rouvrit. Tout compte fait, le blond se dit qu'il devrait se lever avant que Sasuke ne monopolise la salle de bain en guise de représailles comme il l'avait déjà fait par le passé. A ce moment, il n'avait pas puse laver et était parti « sale » au lycée. Pourquoi cela s'était-il passé comme ça, déjà ? Ah oui, il avait insulté –sans le vouloir- son défunt père. Ils ne s'étaient alors adressés la parole que lorsque le blond lui avait présenté des excuses –à genoux- devant la cour de son établissement. C'est vrai que les regards moqueurs le gênèrent, mais si c'était pour Sasuke, il le ferait.

- Quelle belle preuve d'amour, hein ? Murmura Naruto pour lui-même.

- Hn. Souffla l'autre.

Le blond se décomposa. Il pensait que le lycéen s'était déjà endormi. Il grimaça et se leva enfin pour se diriger vers la salle de bain afin de prendre sa douche.

Il n'oublia pas de claquer la porte de la chambre. A part Sasuke et lui, personne ne se trouvait dans la maison, et cela pour un bon bout de temps. Mikoto était parti en voyage chez son fils, habitant à l'autre bout de la terre confiant ainsi la maison aux deux garçons. Itachi était devenu Styliste. Son cadet répétait sans cesse que c'était pour cela qu'il était devenu gay et qu'il sortait avec ce dénommé Deidara.

Il entra dans la salle d'eau, défit son caleçon et glissa dans –l'immense- douche à l'Italienne.

- Depuis quand l'Italie est à la mode au Japon… ? Soupira le blond, agacé

Il prit la poire et la tourna à l'opposé de lui-même. Il ne voulait pas geler ou cramer sur place. Il tourna la poignée, puis passa une main sous le jet d'eau pour doser la température. Lorsqu'elle fut bonne à son goût, il appuya sur « l'espèce de bouton tout moche qui ressemble à rien » -comme il s'amusait à le dire- pour que l'eau coule de l'autre tuyau accroché au plafond. Il laissa tomber le pommeau -se trouvant dans sa main au sol, jugeant qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Il s'assit à terre, replié sur lui même, voulant profiter de l'eau qui ruisselaient sur sa peau halée et douce.

Il posa son menton sur ses genoux et se perdit dans ses réflexions.

Erreur.

Le blond ne vit pas son « colocataire » entrer dans la salle de bain pour se diriger vers lui. Il ne le vit pas non plus se placer juste derrière la porte coulissante –transparente- pour l'observé.

Après quelques minutes, Sasuke décida de faire remarquer sa présence avant qu'il ne perde les pédales. L'envie de l'étaler sur le marbre carrelé se faisait de plus en plus oppressante…

- Qu'est-ce tu fais assit au sol, Usuratonkachi ?

Un sursaut et une demi crise cardiaque plus tard.

- Sasuke ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Hurla le blond, resserrant son étreinte sur lui-même.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Dans une telle situation ?

- Mais… !

- Attention, avec la déclaration que tu m'as faite hier, je pourrais bien te sauter dessus.

Naruto rougit. Sur le moment, il se demandait si c'était à cause de la chaleur ou bien du type en face de lui, qui venait de se déshabiller pour se laver au lavabo. Il était tout de même en caleçon –noir. Que ce passait-il dans l'esprit détraqué de ce vaurien pervers ?

- T…Tu n'es pas sérieux ?! Mais… ! Sors, crétin ! C'est du harcèlement sexuel ça !

- Je sais que tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? Lui répondit Sasuke commençant des gestes lents et sensuelles sur son corps.

Naruto se figea. Non pas pour ses gestes gracieux et qui semblait l'inviter, mais pour ses mots. C'était exactement les mêmes que dans sont rêve érotique de ce matin. Il se leva alors, furibond.

- Sasuke teme ! Arrête ça toute suite ! Sors !

Ledit Teme se tourna alors vers son blond qui semblait ne pas faire attention de la situation dans lequel il se trouvait.

- Oy dobe.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, imbécile !

L'imbécile en question baissa petit à petit ses yeux vers l'intimité du blond dévoilé ouvertement. Il sourit et fixa l'objet de ses désires les plus fous.

Naruto ne sembla pas piger (NDA : J'ai hésité longtemps avant de mettre ce mot…) la situation et regarda le brun complètement perdu. Ce dernier ne releva pas les yeux et lui dit, tout sourire.

- Je vais te violer dans cette douche.

Un cri résonna et un savon –en forme d'éventail Uchiwa- traversa la pièce et prit la direction du jeune pervers-voyeur. Il ne lui suffit que de se pencher légèrement pour l'éviter. Le président du BDE était on ne peux plus rouge et prit une serviette à porter de main.

La serviette de Sasuke.

Ce dernier se retenait de passer _à travers_ la porte de douche, de lui ôter l'essuie puis de le retourner violemment sur le carrelage et de forcer l'entrer pour l'entendre hurler son prénom dans de mignons gémissements.

Kami-sama, il faut s'enfuir toute suite.

C'est ce qu'il fit avant que la situation ne tourne en drame et que le blond ne ramasse sa prostate à la petite cuillère.

Il passa alors la porte et s'enferma dans leur chambre. Sasuke a de plus en plus de mal à contenir ce sentiment. A présent, il se demande si il n'est pas plutôt purement attiré sexuellement par le mangeur de ramens en puissance.

_Et en plus il me provoque…_

Ca semble plausible. Mais si cela était le cas, il ne voudrait pas casser la gueule de tous ceux qui oserait l'approcher un peu trop près, non ? Il ne voudrait pas le prendre dans ses bras et y rester pour le restant de ses jours ? Il ne voudrait certainement pas lui prendre la main sur le chemin du lycée et au-delà. Il ne voudrait pas crier sur tous les toits du monde qui l'est attiré par Naruto, qui plus est être un homme. Non, il ne voudrait pas faire ce genre de choses futiles à ses yeux si il ne l'aimait pas.

Il soupira et s'assit sur son futon, au sol. Cette situation compliquée lui donnait un mal de crâne terrible. Il jeta un regard meurtrier au réveille qui ne lui avait rien fait (ne serais-ce que la lumière rouge aveuglante) et qui, désormais, affichais Sept heures pile.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Naruto habillé du pantalon de leur école et une serviette autour de son cou. Ses cheveux mouillés le rendaient vraiment désirable. Trop désirable…

_Vivement le plan Diaboliquement diabolique._ Se dit Sasuke en soupirant.

Le blond se dirigea vers leur armoire et l'ouvrit. Il y prit sa chemise et l'enfila. Tout cela sous l'œil bienveillant de Sasu-chan. Alors que le président nouait son nœud de cravate rouge à bandes noires, il prit la parole, tentant de briser cette atmosphère pesante.

- Dis moi, Teme. Commença t-il, C'est quoi la vrai raison ?

- La raison de quoi ? Demanda le brun, ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait.

- Zabuza et Haku.

- Hn…

- Alors ? Insista Naruto, irrité.

- J'ai vu leur tête et je ne les ai pas aimé.

- Quoi ? Juste parce qu'ils te tiraient la tronche ?

- Non, ils sont moches. Et l'autre ressemble trop à une fille. Répondit simplement Sasuke.

- Haku n'est pas laid. Il est vraiment mignon.

Sasuke se retourna vers Naruto. Le blond, devant le silence du brun, se retourna également pour lui faire face. Il eu un mouvement de recule lorsqu'il vu le sourire et l'œil droit tressautés de son rival. Le noiraud fit une prise de soumissions sur son « soleil » plus vite que son ombre parce qu'il n'as peur de personnes (NDA : Petite référence à un vieux dessin animé de Lucky Luke diffusé sur France 3 lorsque j'était en primaire).

Naruto se retrouva alors sur le dos, les fesses offertes –en l'air- et les genoux touchant presque ses cheveux. Il devenu plus rouge que son ombre parce qu'il n'a peur de personnes.

Après que l'auteur folle de cette fiction se soit fait tabassée durement par Sasuke pour ses débilitées et l'incompétence de ses écrits, revenons à l'histoire.

- Tu joues avec mes nerfs, Uzumaki ?

- Que-… Relâche moi ! Tu me fais mal ! Cria le pauvre coincé des bras de Sasuke.

Il se tue lorsque le brun s'approcha de ses lèvres. Il cru mourir.

- Tu me fais une déclaration hier, et là, tu oses dire que ce connard d'Haku est mignon ?

- On est jaloux Uchiwa… ? Souffla t-il, provocateur tout de même.

- Bien entendu, je suis amoureux de toi abr-

- Petit frère ! Tu es là ?! Naruto-kun ? C'est moi, Itachi !

Sasuke cru tuer le blond lorsque sont regard se chargea d'électricité pour foudroyer « l'enfoiré qui dérange sa déclaration rapide ».

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fou là lui ? Il n'était pas en Amérique ? Il casse tous mes plans ! C'est la deuxième fois qu'un abruti _(NDA : Du genre Naruto, Kiba et Neji, pour ceux qui suivent xD)_ me coupe dans ma déclaration…_Pensa le cadet des Uchiwa.

Sasuke relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur Naruto en soupirant. Il se leva et jeta un regard emplie de haine envers le petit prés' qui ne réagit pas, semblant comprendre ladite "déclaration". La conscience tordue du brun se mit alors à chantonner sur un air dont seul lui connaît l'origine.

_Plan diabolique… Tu es tellement diabolique… Tu vas faire souffrir Naruto, à cause de ce plan diabolique… Je vais me le faire, et le prendre par terre…_

Sasuke se gifla mentalement pour ses paroles très élaborées _dignes_ d'un Uchiwa et mit sa main sur son visage pour montrer sa désapprobation. Il se faisait pitié à lui-même…Surtout avec ce genre de comportement. Il n'était plus le jeune type hautain et méprisable du regard qu'il se connaissait bien avant le départ de son frère. Il s'était peut être adouci avec le temps. Surtout qu'il passait jadis ses nerfs sur son aîné.

Muahaha…

Naruto sembla tilter à la voix du frère de Sasuke. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas vu ! Il en oublia le « cul de canard », ne cherchant pas pourquoi Itachi et semblablement Mikoto étaient revenu si tôt, et de la pseudo déclaration pour se mettre à courir vers celui qui venait de faire son entré dans la chambre. Naruto sauta au cou du styliste qui le serra chaleureusement. Tout ça sous l'œil haineux du « délaissé ».

Maintenant, il se souvenait pourquoi il était devenu plus « gentil » (Un bien grand mot) depuis que son frère s'était fait la malle avec son petit ami. Itachi câlinais, embrassait – sur la joue- SON blond. Et c'était pour cela qu'il était si…Froid et distant avec le Kitsune, comme aimais l'appeler Ita'.

Il grimaça.

- Ca faisait longtemps, Naru ! Tu as bien grandi !

- Haha, c'est normal. Ria ledit Naru

Sasuke fit une grimace des plus désobligeante, comme dégoûté de la situation. Non, cela n'allait vraiment pas être une mince affaire de le mettre au fond de son lit, avec ce pot de colle de frère.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais devenue très fort. Tu vas pouvoir te mesurer à moi, Kitsune !

- Ca suffit !

Sasuke venait d'exploser – ou plutôt d'imploser.

Sasuke avait crié.

Sasuke était énervé.

Sasuke se senti stupide sur le moment.

Sasuke se demandais quoi faire. Que venait-il de dire encore… ? Il fallait rectifier le tir immédiatement.

- Il n'arrive pas à me battre, alors n'espère même pas qu'il puisse se mesurer à toi. Lâcha le cadet sur un ton méprisant.

Le blond en fut affecté. Certes, ses entraînements ne portaient pas les mêmes fruits que son rival, mais il se sentit faible alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

Naruto était fort, c'était une certitude. Mais pas aussi fort que ce clan maléfique. Il ne pouvait pas les battre, il ne pourrait jamais y parvenir. Leur famille était…étrangement étrange. C'est comme si le sang du combat coulait dans leurs veines. C'était certainement héréditaire.

Oui, vraiment étrange.

- Oh, je vois. Tu veux encore te mesurer à moi, c'est ça ? Rétorqua Itachi à l'encontre de son frère. Ca fait longtemps !

- C'est tout à fait ça. Lui répondit simplement le plus jeune des deux.

Et sur ses mots, il se rua vers son frère, essayant de lui asséner un « Drop Kick ».

Sasuke ne su ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il se retrouvait au sol, Itachi assit sur ses bras dans son dos.

Le lycéen concerné émit un gémissement de douleur.

Naruto fut surpris. Non pas que Itachi remporte le « combat » mais que son « amoureux » puisse gémir ainsi. Lui qui, d'habitude, ne montrait pas ce genre de faiblesse en duel.

- Alors petit frère ? Tu n'as pas progressé d'un pouce. Ria son aîné

- Ca, c'est ce que tu croix !

D'un coup, Sasuke se retourna, faisant lâcher l'emprise d'Itachi sur lui, et asséna un coup de genou dans le dos qui fit passer le styliste au dessus de son visage pour aller s'écraser sur le bureau. Il se leva rapidement suivi du petit ami de Deidara et se mirent en position d'attaque. Alors qu'il allait se sauter littéralement dessus, Mikoto entra dans la pièce et les rua de coups. Oui, rué de coups.

Ses enfants.

Ses « bébés ».

Naruto fut choqué de voir que la force de la femme avait augmenté ces derniers temps.

_Kami-sama, si tu pouvais voir l'état dans lequel se trouvent ses fils !_

- Vous vous retrouvez et vous vous battez ?! C'est comme cela que l'ont dit Bonjour par chez vous ? Je ne le vous l'ai pas appris ainsi, Imbéciles ! Cria t-elle. Oh ! Naruto ! Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Continua Mikoto enjoué.

Le blond lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête suivi d'un micro sourire terrifié. Puis, il reporta son regard sur les deux frères gisant à terre dans un piteux état. Il allait encore devoir s'occuper de Sasuke. Le plus jeune noiraud avait l'arcade ouverte et saignais abondamment de l'oreille. Si il n'était pas dans le coma, ce serait un miracle !

Bien entendu, pour le bien de la fiction, Sasuke se releva avec un horrible mal de tête. Comment sa propre mère pouvait être aussi violente avec eux ? C'est inhumain !

- Maman… ! Tu as recommencé ! Ca fait mal ! se plaignit Sasuke

- Tu triches en plus ! Répliqua l'autre concerné, amoché. On ne peut pas lever la main sur toi, tu es notre mère !

Le regard noir de Mikoto mit fin à cette discussion.

Naruto était largué. Pourquoi leur mère prenait un malin plaisir à les battre sans aucune retenus à chaque fois ? Et pourquoi diable Itachi et Sasuke devenait si enfantin a ces moments là ?

Il soupira puis alla à la salle de bain.

Il retourna toutes les armoires jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait.

Il revint dans la chambre, trousse bleue à la main. Il s'approcha de Sasuke –qui était assis sur le lit du blond- puis s'assit a ses cotés. Pendant se temps, Itachi et Mikoto sortirent de la pièce. Ils se retrouvaient donc seuls.

Le silence reprit ses droits.

Sasuke détaillait chaque mouvement de l'être aimé. L'ouverture de la trousse de soin, lorsqu'il mit du désinfectant sur un bout de coton ou alors lorsqu'il mit son doigt dans son oeil droit et quant il fit la moue par la suite.

Naruto nettoya le sang et désinfecta l'arcade du jeune garçon en face de lui et qui l'observait minutieusement. Le blond cessa tous mouvements se qui attira la curiosité du brun qui se tourna vers lui.

- Je t'aime…

Sasuke arrêta de respirer. Il lui avait dit clairement les sentiments qu'il ressentait.

- Je voulais que tu le sache avant que tu…

Puis il se tu. De quoi parlais t-il ?

- Continus, Naruto. Souffla l'Uchiwa

Les traits du Kitsune se déformèrent en une désobligeante grimace.

- A…Avant que tu partes… Murmura le « renard »

Avant qu'il parte ? Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait maintenant ? Pourquoi partirait-il alors qu'il ressent exactement les mêmes choses que sa future victime aux chocolats diabolique

- Imbécile, je ne compte pas partir, Dixit le Brun. Je resterais à tes cotés parce que je t'a-

La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd dévoilant « le connard gay d'enflure de casseur d'ambiance en puissance qui va bientôt rendre son dernier souffle »

- On y va les jeunes ?

Oh oui, Sasuke allait faire un meurtre.

- Sasuke-kuuuuun !

Et le cauchemar recommençait. Miss Haruno défonça la porte d'un coup de pied puis se rua vers son autoproclamé « petit ami ».

Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Il n'y a pas que cette pimbêche casse pied de Sakura, (NDA : J'adore Sakura ! *se prend la porte que Sasuke a placé*). Non. Il y a une centaine de nanas en chaleur pour apporter les "joyeux chocolats Diabolique".

_Et dire qu'elles vont m'aider à réaliser ça, c'est ironique._

Alors que le brun partait dans ses rêves plus osés les uns que les autres, une petite jeune fille timide entra dans la classe. Ses longs cheveux bleu nuit couraient autour de son si joli visage. Les pommettes rouges indiquaient qu'elle avait dû courir pour venir jusqu'ici

- Hum… Excusez moi… ?

Mais l'effervescence des filles hystérique de la salle masqua la petite voix douce d'Hinata Hyuuga. Elle scruta alors la pièce à la recherche du garçon qu'elle aime.

Sasuke l'a remarqua lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers la porte.

- Je peux t'aider ? Demanda t-il poliment

Hinata leva le regard vers l'homme qui s'approchait vers elle. Elle rougit et commença une série de bégayement.

Le lycéen arqua un sourcil d'incompréhension. Il l'a fit taire.

- Evite ce genre de phrase étrange. Parle normalement, je ne vais pas te manger.

Elle sourit nerveusement et tortura la jolie boite orange qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

- Je…Je cherche Na-Naruto-kun…Est-il ici… ?

« Je ne vais pas te manger » _Ou peut être que si…_ Sourit faussement Sasuke.

Alors comme ça, cette boite est pour SON Kitsune ?

_Ce sont ses chocolats. Ce sont les chocolats que j'utiliserais… Muahaha…_

- Il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui, tu veux que je lui donne tes chocolats, peut être ?

- C-Comment vous…Que c'est pour Na-

- Ce n'est pas difficile de deviner. Lâcha t-il froidement

Elle ne répliqua rien. Elle baissa seulement la tête, soumise et apeurée. Elle lui tendit l'écrin qu'elle avait soigneusement confectionné. L'Uchiwa lui lança un regard meurtrier à « la peureuse » tandis que les cris des jeunes pouffes avaient repris leurs droits.

- Ne t'avise surtout plus de t'approcher de MON Naruto. Je te ferais mordre la poussière, microbe.

Devant de telles paroles, Hinata se sauva en courant, lançant presque le cadeau dans les mains du pervers, et tout cela avec de jolies petites larmes aux coins des yeux. C'était beaucoup trop d'émotions. (NDA : Désolée aux fans d'Hinata… Je le suis aussi, Hein !)

Sasuke soupira en se passant une main dans ses cheveux doux et soyeux. Il s'assit de nouveau a sa place et rangea immédiatement la boite ne voulant pas s'attiré plus d'euphorie.

Les cris incessants des jeunes filles mirent Sasuke dans un état second.

Sakura criait au combien Sasuke était son dieu, puis Ino répliquait en la contredisant accompagné de quelques insultes et coup de pieds mal visés. Tenten roucoulait en se dandinant et murmurant des paroles délirantes sur son amour de jeunesse. D'autres filles se battaient pour s'asseoir au coté de leur fantasme, ne semblant pas intéressées de renverser d'autres personnes sur leurs passages. Quitte à leur faire mal… Si c'est pour Sasuke, elles s'en fiche royalement.

Le brun ferma les yeux quelques instant, pria le seigneur que tout cela soit un mauvais rêve. Ses gonzesses assoiffées, ses déclarations interrompues et par la même occasions, ses baisers. Et puis, sont frère qui venait au Dojo, sa mère qui le ruait -une nouvelle fois- de coups ou encore Naruto qui semblait l'éviter depuis ce matin. Tout ça l'exaspérait. Et voici que maintenant, une autre bonne femme ne s'intéressant pas le moins du monde à lui venait le rende jaloux jusque dans sa propre salle de classe et qui voulait lui piqué SON amoureux. Non, cela n'allait pas.

- Merde ! Allez piailler ailleurs, bande d'imbéciles ! Vous m'emmerdez, Dégagez ! Hurla l'Uchiwa.

La cloche sonna enfin la reprise des cours du matin. Certaines pimbêches feintaient la crise de larmes tandis que d'autres prenaient un air outré essayant de provoquer le remord chez leur prince. En vins bien entendu. Naruto choisi se moment pour faire son entré en scène. Oui plutôt, l'auteur avait décidé de faire entré Naruto à ce moment là. Et dire qu'elle voulait le faire lorsque Hinata était présente. Mais on s'égare là, non ?

Les filles si joyeuse un peu plus tôt se mirent à pleurer d'une même voix et, pour certaines, de s'enfuirent de la classe pour rejoindrent la leurs tout en bousculant le pauvre blond.

Sakura s'assit à sa table en lançant un regard dépité vers Sasuke. Décidément, elle ne l'aurait jamais. Son cœur battait peut être pour une autres ? Non. Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. De toute façon, si Sasuke avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, elle la buterait.

Seulement, elle ignore parfaitement que "son" brun est éprit d'un jeune _homme_ blond dont elle aime faire souffrir.

Cruel destin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Alors Sasuke ? Commença Naruto sur le ton de la provocation, On fait fuir les filles maintenant ?

- Ferme la, Uzumaki à la con. Casse toi.

Huit mots, deux phrases blessantes.

Le président ne répondit rien et préféra aller s'asseoir, sous l'œil emplie de remord de son lycéen.

_Je pensais qu'il pouvait éprouver quelque chose, même infime soit son sentiment… Finalement, il se joue de moi en me disant qu'il va me violer... Ce n'est peut être pas une si mauvaise idée que cela, le viol…_

_Naruto, tais-toi. Pense à toutes ses personnes qui l'ont subit. Enfin, je disait cela juste lorsque l'on aime la personne on pourrait l'accep-…_

_Ô Naruto, apprend à taire tes pensées étranges…_

- Yo' ! Prenez place, s'il vous plait.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent lorsque la voix de leur professeur Hatake se fit plus menaçante.

- Ah, Sasuke-Kun, j'ai un mot d'Iruka-chan pour toi. Tiens, et vas y toute suite. On ne fait pas attendre un professeur, Ohoho ! (NDA : Toi aussi tu trouves que cela fait père noël ?)

Sans demander son reste, l'élève pris le papier, le lu, et parti rejoindre son autre professeur.

Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la porte, il s'arrêta et leva les yeux sur Naruto.

- Désolé, j'ai eu tort. Il faut qu'on se voie après les cours.

Puis il disparue.

Soudain, le monde entier sembla se tourner vers le destinataire des mots du Beau Gosse, et sourit nerveusement. Que pouvait-il dire ? Les filles le fusillaient déjà du regard tandis que les garçons restaient bouchés et certains en rougissaient.

Certes, Naruto s'était déjà excusé –je le rappelle: devant toute la cour. Mais jamais, Ô grand jamais un Uchiwa ne s'était excusé. Et surtout pas Sasuke –devant les autres en tous cas. Itachi avait également étudié dans ce lycée. Sa réputation s'éternise... On pourrait le prendre pour une sorte de modèle dans cet établissement –malgré qu'il n'y soit plus scolarisé.

Le cours de Kakashi sorti tous les élèves de leurs pensées plus ou moins douteuses. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrevoir un Sasuke, ou plutôt, la moitié de son corps –cacher par la porte.

- J'avais oublié, Naruto. Commença le brun

- Sasuke-kun, nous ne sommes pas dans un moulin ! Cria Kakashi, mais personne ne l'écouta, tous préoccupé par l'Uchiwa qui s'apprêtait à parler au blond

- Q-Quoi ? Demanda Naruto méfiant.

- Les spermatozoïdes ne demandent qu'a sortirent. A toute à l'heure.

Là, le Sensei était coulé sur son bureau. Quelle audace ! Surtout venant d'un Uchiwa ! Sakura faisait une crise cardiaque –tant mieux !- alors qu'Ino essayait de la réanimer. Certains garçons cachaient leur visage, certainement rouge. Kiba riait à gorge déployée devant l'expression et le mouvement de surprise qu'affichait son ami le blond. Neji ne montrait aucune expression, mais il se roulerait au sol si il n'avait pas un peu de fierté. Naruto lui, bouche ouverte, rouge comme le manteau du petit papa noël, avait renversé sa table en se levant lorsque le brun avait refermé la porte. Il avait voulu le retenir pour lui demander de présenter des excuses –Quel fou !- mais il avait comme qui dirait, bugué (NDA : il y a plusieurs façons de l'écrire). Il hésitait entre s'asseoir et faire comme si de rien n'était, courir afin de rattraper Sasuke, l'embrasser et le trucider sur place. Ou bien, prendre ses jambes à son coup, s'enfermer dans leur chambre et se ligoter avec des chaînes en fers. Il soupira, remit sa table à sa place puis s'assit. Finalement, valait mieux ne rien faire –pour le moment.

La totalité des regards se posa sur lui. Regards qui se fit, dans un temps, dégoûté, puis blasé et enfin, plus personne ne s'intéressa à lui. Kiba y était pour beaucoup… Il ne faut jamais provoquer un Inuzuka. Un peu comme un Uchiwa. Surtout quand celui-ci prépare un mauvais coup, diaboliquement diabolique…

Uchiwa Sasuke manqua à l'appelle toute la journée. Personne ne sait où cet imbécile avait pu aller. Suigetsu avait dit qu'une fille lui avait donné des chocolats et qu'il les avait acceptés. Kiba savait pertinemment que le garçon aux cheveux blancs –encore un vieux- parlait d'Hinata Hyuuga. Mais il ne dit rien. Non, il faut mieux laisser monter la jalousie chez son copain le président étrangement étrange depuis tout à l'heure. Inutile de dire que ce pauvre Naruto était perturbé. Comme est-ce que ce brun emmerdeur pouvait lui sortirent ces mots comme ça ? En plein milieu d'un cours en plus ! Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, l'établissement était au courant de leur petit échange. Oui, il était amoureux de ce sadique, mais quand même ! Ce n'était pas la peine de mettre ses sentiments à rudes épreuves ! Le Kitsune avait du se sauver pendant la pause afin de ne pas finir découpé en morceau par les fans en furie de ce chère enfoiré de Sasuke. C'est la St Valentin bon sang ! Il aurait pu déclaré cela une autre fois ! Non, il n'aurait pas du ouvrir sa bouche du tout, ce Teme !

Il soupira et s'assit dans le bus du retour. Enfin, pas tout a fait. Kiba et Neji avait attrapé le pauvre _punching-ball_ du moment, pour le mettre de force dans un bus se dirigeant à l'opposer de son Dojo. Quelle Galère… Où allaient-ils encore ? Et puis, où se trouve _ce connard_ ?

Après une quinzaines de minutes –peut être plus ou peut être moins, ils ne savaient le dire- ils arrivèrent devant un club étrange. Des videurs trônaient à l'entrée, attendant certainement qu'un énergumène se pointe pour mettre l'ambiance. La nuit était tombée donc, tout semblait être de couleurs sombres. Les néons rouges affichant « Night land » attira le regard du blond. Franchement, où avait-il tombé ? Kiba et Neji semblait connaître les lieux. Kiba pris la parole, comme pour répondre à la question que ce posait Naruto

- J'ai rencontré Neji ici. Il discutait avec Sasuke la première fois que je l'ai vu.

- Sérieux ? Ici ? Mais c'est quoi en faite, ce truc ? Demanda Naruto en pointant du doigt le bâtiment.

- C'est le club de mon cousin, Yahiko. Répondit le chien. (Sous entendu, Kiba)

- Je vois… Et c'est quoi, une boite de nuit ?

Les amoureux se mirent à rire. Rire plus marqué par Kiba. Ce dernier relava son regard pour le poser sur les portes protégées par deux « King ». Il semblait ressasser de vieux souvenirs heureux, vu le sourire satisfait qu'il affichait.

- Et, il s'est passé quoi, après ? Répliqua Naruto, le sortant de ses songes

- Ont à discuté et ça s'est fini au lit.

- Quoi ? Cria le prés', outré. T'es pas sérieux ? Neji ? Vous l'avez fait le jour de votre rencontre ?

- Bien sur que si, ici même.

- Mais c'est quoi au juste ce truc… ? Soupira le Kitsune, perdu et surpris

- C'est un club de Gays. Répondit Kiba et Neji, tout sourire.

_Ca sens le roussi… _

Kiba parla un moment avec les videurs qui s'avéraient être un certain Choji et son propre père. Ce dicton : « De père en fils », n'est pas si faux qu'on le laisse penser…

Enfin, après quelques minutes, qui parues des heures aux yeux du jeune impatient, ils purent entrer sans problème.

Kiba, en bon navigateur, les conduisit au bar, se trouvant au bout d'un labyrinthe d'hommes plus séduisants les uns que les autres. Dès que le blond croisait un regard, il ne s'empêchait de sourire et de rougir. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mauvais que cela.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard d'un certain type aux cheveux de jais, à la peau laiteuse, aux yeux noirs et à la musculature parfaite. Un regard qui se fit surpris dans un temps, puis dur dans l'autre.

_Alors comme ça, Sasuke travaillait dans un bar de gays ? Non, pire que cela, Sasuke était gay ?_

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il sourit de joie. C'était parfait. Il y avait peut être une chance dans son coté… Neji donna une tape sur l'épaule de Naruto et le poussa pour le rapprocher un peu plus de son meilleur ami. Le lycéen torturé durant cette journée de St Valentin se laissa tenté d'aller taquiner son « coéquipier ». Il voulu faire un signe de main à ses deux amis, mais ils n'étaient déjà plus dans son champ de vision. Il s'approcha, s'arrêta et reprit le pas pour s'arrêter quelque instant plus tard. Kami-sama, il n'y arriverait jamais ! Après ce qu'il avait dit ce matin…

Il s'attendait à tout !

- Yo' Naruto, fit Sasuke enjoué, Tu veux des chocolats ? J'en ai eu un tas ce matin !

Mais certainement pas à ça…

* * *

Chapitre clos ! J'y suis arrivée ! OUF ! Ca fait longtemps que je suis dessus… J'espère que cela vous à quand même plus, malgré l'absence « d'action ». Le prochain chapitre est, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, consacré au LEMON ! (Bon, y'auras quand même des dialogues et tous…)

Sasuke : Cette fois, je ne dirais rien…

A.F : Merci Sasuke !

Sasuke : Mais j'agirais ! *sors sa hachette*

* * *

Euh… Avant de mourir, merci aux Reviews ! J'étais très heureuse de voir que la quasi-totalité des commentateurs était satisfait !

**Réponses :**

**LGK** : Merci à toi de l'avoir lu et apprécié ! J'aime également cette idée de faire un Sasuke de cette façon, je ne l'ai pas assez vu ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter cette fiction ( ?) Bisous, bisous !

**Red apple** : Oh yeah ! Une pervers confirmée xD ! Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, les petites fesse vont prendre très chère… Niark Niark. Merci d'avoir mit ton avis !

**Loveless** : Oh ! Une fan de Loveless ( ?) ! Merci, ça me fait plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies notre Sasuke pervers ! Tu as entièrement raison : Pervers un jour, Pervers toujours ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a satisfaite !

**Komurin** : Si c'est déjà mieux qu'un verre de lait, alors je suis heureuse xD (Hé oui, je n'aime pas le lait.). Attention, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait être Judoka pour savoir se battre ! C'est juste pour le besoin de la fiction, tu verras dans le Lemon… Héhé… En tout cas, merci d'avoir mit un review, même si tu n'as pas été très satisfaite par ce premier chapitre. On ne peut pas faire une histoire/fiction qui plaise à tout le monde ! Mais je t'en suis reconnaissante. Bisous !

**Ely-chi** : Héhé, de Mon Chéris ? Non, pas du tout ^_^ Il n'y avait aucune sorte d'alcool dans les chocolats xD disons, qu'il a trop mangé de père noël xD « Très peu de fautes » Bon, on reviendras xD sinon, merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait *mode reubeu* graaave plaisir M'mazelle ! Balance ton numéro la prochaine foiiis, yeah ! *se prend la porte juste devant* Merci d'avoir lu et commenté ! (Je radote xD)

**Vamp's** : Quelques mots simple, gentils et qui font plaisir à lire et à re-lire. Merci énormément ! *se jette à ses pieds* Dis, j'ai déjà vu ton pseudo sur mon blog One Piece ou Naruto, je sais plus xD, ce serais-toi ?

**Guest **: Ne t'en fais pas ! La tendresse seras là aussi (je ne suis pas une brute Beu…) Le mélange seras homogène ! (Rajoutez quelques œufs et vous obti- *Sasuke mit fin à la conversation d'un chidori dans la tête*) Merci d'avoir et d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire !

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont commenté ! Et à la prochaine fois, j'espère héhé.


End file.
